


Just Like The Rain

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Candles, Darkness, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence in the cabin was thick, a touchable, almost solid thing, that Jim fancied could be easily felt if he only reached out and placed his hand upon the darkness that surrounded him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Richard Hawley song of the same name. Written for the following Porn Battle XIII prompts - [Star Trek (2009) - James T. Kirk/Leonard McCoy] - thunderstorm, blackout, candle light, waiting, shore leave,

The silence in the cabin was thick, a touchable, almost solid thing, that Jim fancied could be easily felt if he only reached out and placed his hand upon the darkness that surrounded him. The noise of rain against the cabin’s roof was the only thing that broke the silence, a constant drumming that was almost hypnotic, easily forgotten once one became used to it. He shifted against the hard floor beneath him, and resisted the urge to reach out, knowing it a stupid gesture to follow through with. No matter how dense the darkness and silence, he knew it was as intangible and as amorphous as the very air he breathed every day. 

He waited a few beats and another peal of thunder rocked through the darkness, closer than it had been before. Jim’s thoughts shifted from touchable darkness to dragons racing through the sky, devouring the planet until everything ended in flames. He wondered, then, why his thoughts were being so weird. Perhaps it was the visceral, knee-jerk reaction he always felt when trapped in darkness anywhere, after a life filled with light, from sunshine and from manmade lights aboard the Enterprise. 

“You think the lights will be out for long?” Leonard asked, suddenly, gruff voice sounding too loud, too intimate in the silence. 

“Dunno,” Jim replied, with a shrug he knew the other man couldn‘t see. “I wish we had some light, though. Even a candle would be good.” 

“I think I saw some in the kitchen cupboard,” Leonard replied, and Jim heard the doctor shifting then, climbing to his feet in the touchable darkness. 

There was the odd scrape of boot against the darkness and a loud gruff - dammit! - when Leonard collided with an unseen piece of furniture.

“Watch out for the chair,” Jim said, correctly identifying the scrape of chair leg against bare wooden floor boards. 

“Dammit, Jim, it’s dark in here and I don‘t have infra red vision. I’m a doctor, not a bat,” Leonard replied, grumpy words almost drowned out by the next peal of thunder. 

Jim chuckled at that, but didn’t offer a reply. Instead, he listened to Leonard’s movements, and the harsh curse words that erupted when the other man collided against a table. A crash indicated that a plate had fallen to the floor and shattered, and Jim winced, knowing that that would have to be cleared away once it was light enough. He vowed to not take his boots off any time soon, if he didn’t want to risk the integrity of the soles of his feet. 

A sudden flash of lightning flared through the nearby room, and Jim saw the tall form of Leonard in silhouette against the brightness. Thunder growled again, and Jim guessed by the receding sounds of footsteps that Leonard had, at least, found the kitchen if banging cupboard doors were anything to go by. Another plate crashed to the floor as lightning strobed through the windows, before Leonard’s murmured words of relief came next.

“I’ve found the candles, Jim,” Leonard yelled, over the next chorus of thunder growls. “There’s three of them, and I’ve got a box of matches too.” 

Jim had to laugh at that; knowing their current run of luck, it would have been ironic if they’d found the candles, but had no matches to light them with. He shook his head and heard the distinct catch and flare of matchstick against touch-paper over the sound of drumming rain growing louder still against the roof. A bright circle of flickering light preceded Leonard as he returned into the main room of the cabin, hazel eyes glittering and catching the light, making the doctor look as though he had fireflies trapped in his gaze. Jim stared, watched as Leonard placed the candle upon the floor, carefully, before the doctor lit the remainder of the candles he’d stuffed into his pockets. 

“What a way to spend shore leave, huh?” Jim finally asked, when Leonard had finally settled down close beside Jim.

Jim could feel the strong line of the doctor’s body, the heat emanating from his thigh where it touched his and the all-pervading sense of peace and comfort that always seemed to hang around Leonard, no matter what he was doing. Jim always drew comfort from Leonard, even though he’d never told him that. He doubted he ever would, all too aware that the doctor became embarrassed easily by sappy comments delivered, whether it be in public or in more intimately shared private moments. 

“You couldn’t have known that the weather would knock out the electricity,” Leonard said, fairly, with an easy shrug. “Guess it kinda makes the place look more cosy.” 

“It is that,” Jim replied. “I was gonna say it was romantic, but I didn’t know if it was pushing it a bit.” 

Leonard chuckled then, and his hand found Jim’s, fingers stroking along the captain’s palm in tender little tickles. 

“Yeah, I can see why you think that, m’dear,” Leonard said, leaning in a little more. “Romantic’s nice, when there’s no one else around.” 

Jim huffed out a laugh, closing the remaining distance between them to rest his shoulder against Leonard’s. 

“How long d’you think we’ll be here for, anyway?” Jim asked, lazily scratching at his ankle.

“I doubt Scotty will beam us back much before morning. You did tell him you didn’t want us to be disturbed, remember?” Leonard reminded him. “Unless you really do want to tell him to beam us back aboard the Enterprise, that is.” 

“Nah, I’m good,” Jim laughed. “The whole point of taking shore leave was to spend some alone time together.”

“Exactly,” Leonard replied, as though that much had been obvious all along and Jim supposed that it was. 

He watched the way that the candle light flickered across the doctor’s face, softening out the lines of his profile and lending him a gentle look. Leonard turned his face to Jim’s, suddenly aware of the other man’s scrutiny, gaze so close Jim could see the reflection of the light and himself in Leonard’s eyes. The doctor’s breath was warm huffs against Jim’s mouth and he knew it wouldn’t take much for either one of them to lean in and kiss the other. He licked his lips, moistening the dry surfaces in preparation for following through with his earlier thought. That was something he definitely wanted to get behind. 

Leonard apparently had had the same idea, for he closed the distance between them, mouth a gentle pressure against Jim’s, tongue a soft and wet line against the seam of Jim’s mouth. Jim opened up for him, eyes closed as they kissed, hands joined while the candlelight played across them both. Jim lost himself to the feel of Leonard against him, the very real warmth and smell of the man he loved pressed against him. He broke away, mouths almost touching, as he stared down at Leonard’s mouth.

“What?” the doctor asked, when Jim didn’t move, didn’t speak, didn’t do anything but stare.

“I love you, you know,” Jim said, quietly, reaching up to touch Leonard’s mouth with the tips of his fingers. 

“I know. Me too, Jim,” Leonard replied, words vibrating against the pads of Jim‘s fingers.

Jim smiled at that, despite the fact that Leonard hadn’t actually said the words - I love you. Leonard rarely ever did, yet Jim knew it was true anyway. Leonard was not a man to say he loved people freely, yet still the intent was there with every gesture he made towards Jim, every time he looked too long and too hard at the captain, with every caress, every kiss, every hug they shared. Jim was content with that; Leonard loved him, even if he didn’t say it aloud very often.

Then Leonard leant in, mouth a wet line against the shell of Jim’s ear and said - “I love ya, darlin’. I wanna show you just how much I really love you.”

“We’ve got plenty of time,” Jim said, as he felt the first warm brush of Leonard’s hand creeping beneath the hem of his shirt. 

Leonard hummed out his agreement, fingers creeping higher to play with one of Jim’s nipples, teasingly. Jim turned his head, slightly, mouth latching onto Leonard's neck, sucking slightly as he kissed the skin there.

“God, I want you,” he murmured, against Leonard’s cheek. 

“I’ve never been called God before, darlin’, but it’s close enough comparison,“ Leonard chuckled, as he reached up to tug Jim’s shirt fully from the other man’s body. 

“Well, that’s good, because I’m in the mood for a bit of worshipping,” Jim chuckled back.

“Blasphemy, more like, knowing you,” Leonard teased. “I know how depraved you can be.” 

“You’re a doctor. Depraved shouldn’t surprise you,” Jim replied, turning a wink upon the other man.

“I’ll bet you find ways to shock me, anyway,” Leonard mumbled against Jim’s mouth.

Jim barely had time to chuckle before the other man was kissing him again, mouths adjoining in heated, sloppy kisses. They didn’t speak again, nor did they feel the need to; they spoke with hands and mouths and two bodies joining together in need for love and physical pleasure. The only true sounds that filled the candlelit room was aroused moans, groaned, choked-off curses and the constant sound of the rain and the thunder filtering in from outside, providing a rhythmic cadence to their love-making. 

The candles guttered and flickered with every movement the two men made; at times, they threatened to go out, but somehow remained mostly constant. Their flames lent a flicker of warmth to the rain chill room, casting friendly light while the two men made love in the uncertain glow of the candles. One candle lost its battle with time and went out, leaving only two flickering flames to watch over Jim and Leonard as they climaxed. 

But just like the rain was destined to fall and to eventually stop, so did their love-making, leaving the two men panting and breathless in its wake. Jim settled still further against Leonard's sweating body, and he felt the other man press a gentle kiss to the top of his head, chest rising and falling in a contented sigh. Leonard chuckled into the silence then, a gentle sound that vibrated against Jim‘s head. Jim shifted to stare at him questioningly, but Leonard only shrugged.

“Dammit, Jim, you failed. You didn’t shock me, at all,” Leonard said, with a smile that softened his mouth and eyes. “More like the opposite.” 

“Well, we’ve got all night,” Jim said, with a grin that was clearly seen, even in the meagre light. “I’ll try harder, next time.” 

Leonard hummed out a contented note of agreement, as he leant in to claim Jim’s mouth again in a heated kiss.


End file.
